littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunil Nevla
There’s a monster in our own block! Sunil Nevla - Littlest Pet Shop - Meet the Wolfman Sunil Nevla is a mongoose with a talent for magic. Usually, his magical tricks come in handy and can really wow the crowd, but he sometimes messes up, and apparently explosions are semi-common of his tricks. He is best friends with Vinnie Terrio. He is voiced by Peter New. Contents http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/Sunil_Nevla# hide#Personality #Development and design #Outfits #Quotes #Trivia #Gallery #References Personality Edit Sunil is a very crafty mongoose who loves magic. He is often shown to practice or may use it when it would come in handy. However, he's also very cowardly and even admits this as his most common of all faults. The others care deeply about him and he knows this, but sometimes it isn't enough to make him face his fears or worries. Sunil panics very easily, but when cobras come up, he strangely turns very strong and competent and is able to do the job right. Development and designEdit http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130904231044/lps2012/images/6/61/Kirstenulve2.jpgAdded by Flippy BearSunil Nevla was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.[2] One of her original illustrations shows Sunil had wider hips, no hair tuft and wore a pocket watch. Sunil is tall, blue, with a small segment of lighter blue hair, muzzle, and tummy/chest. His eyes are bright golden colored and he has a tiny pink-red nose. He has dark blue stripes on his back. The inside coloring of his ears are very dark blue. Outfits Edit *During the fashion show in Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two, Sunil wore a cute purple themed raincoat and hat, both of which had lines of blue detailing on them. He also had an umbrella that was blue with small clouds all over it. *Rescue misson outfit in Gailbreak! *A dark gray beret with a red tie in Bad Hair Day. *His magician hat and cape in Lights, Camera, Mongoose! *Star Trek outfit in Sweet (Truck) Ride. *Scottish outfit in Helicopter Dad. *Nurse outfit in the song Humanarian, which was in the episode What Did You Say? *In Frenemies, he wears a lilac dress and matching tiara. Quotes Edit *I hate cobras! *I am... El-cobra Cabra! *There’s a monster in our own block! *Bring it on... Cobra! *Littlest Pet Shop is closing!?! *Actually, I pefer pie. *Oh Vinnie! Oh no you didn't! *Looks like I made everyone... Disappear! *I look terrible in lilac! *I am the doctor! *What are we, magicians? ....It's odd that I would ask that question. *A necklace can't just disappear. *Do not be a hater... *Left the poke! *My psychic abilities are telling me this might not turn out so well. *Oh, what can I say? Musical theater was never my strong suit. *"Perhaps we should take her to the veterinarian." *"What do they go to? A humanarian?" *Hold on! We're supposed to walk into the Largest Ever Pet Shop, get past a spiderweb of lasers, disable a very expensive robot security guard and two mean girls, enter a day camp area made of half-inch plexiglass and walk out with Zoe's sister?! *(sees hat) Are you serious? *Riiight... *"Oh, this is horrible, Vinnie. We broke Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt!" Trivia Edit *Despite being an Indian oriented character, Sunil's species is depicted as a banded mongoose, which is actually an African subspecies. *Sunil's hatred of cobras is most likely due to the fact that snakes and mongeese are enemies that often fight each other. *Sunil has been able to hypnotize people, as shown in Gailbreak!. *Sunil's name means "dark blue mongoose" in Hindi. *His parents have appeared in Frenemies, it was also mentioned that they had wanted him to study medicine. *Despite Sunil routinely having success with magic, his abilities and knowledge of magic are often ridiculed by the other pets. *It's shown in Eight Arms to Hold You that he lives in an apartment in the third floor of the same building as Littlest Pet Shop. According to Julie McNally Cahill, with the Indian Nevla family[1] Gallery Edit Super Quietness.png|Super Quietness Everyone looks good in a hat by fercho262-d6txfqm.png 1497606 585437854838634 1397874602 n.png Sunil through out the show.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Super Pets.png LPS101 Still8 ToonZone Exclusive1-300x168.jpg Image.jpg Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png 500px-Sunil-nevla.png 0 (11).jpg 0 (10).jpg Tumblr inline mlotc0Nyhq1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mlotf1dbiw1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mlote1gnVI1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mlotcptrmS1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mne60e5KKv1qz4rgp.png Tumblr mcftw5Dtts1r7cc1k.png Tumblr inline mt3hmfpwGV1rlrv59.gif Tumblr me5e3sWnix1rn10mro1 1280.png Tumblr mcfu4hw1yH1r7cc1k.png Tumblr minfyi8ykv1rszglho2 500.gif Tumblr mhaz44bs8J1rxow8bo1 1280.png Tumblr mcftujmtoq1r7cc1k.png Tumblr mstkolOe5l1rwj7l1o2 400.png Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mmnylr86og1spfy7ro1 400.gif Tumblr mlujroWn441s7yjwoo1 500.png Tumblr mkucqq0zI51s2kw58o1 500.png Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg Tumblr mikttfU9re1ru642no3 1280.png Dancing_sunil_and_pepper.gif Polyester_blend_by_fercho262-d759a9x.png maxresdefault.jpg ScreenCapture_14.04.13_20-07-40.jpg 500px-Robot-dance-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-33640495-1000-547.png Bad Hair 00031.jpg Bad Hair 00029.jpg Bad Hair 00027.jpg 2x22_-_Sunil's_Sick_Day.png images (18).jpg images (20).jpg images (24).jpg images (26).jpg images (27).jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg lps-season-3-tease-thumbnail-496x496.jpg 526x297-lTa.jpg Super Sonic Sunil.jpg Lps-episode41 4428.png 405px-20140908_193529.jpg Sing the song of Brazil.jpg Psychic Sunil.jpg Out fot a walk 2.jpg Out-for-a-walk.png Littlest-Pet-Shop-Season-3-Episode-1-Sleeper.jpg Littlest-Pet-Shop-On-The-Hub-image-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-36410163-1024-578.jpg Door-jammed littlest pet shop.png 1280x720-ElQ.jpg 1280x720-AyU.jpg 640px-2x25 - the expo factor part 1.png Sunil Nevla laughs.jpg Sunil in love.jpg 20130908170249!Tumblr me5ra4mpoO1rnk1fqo1 500.png Char 84100.jpg 3F1D139D50569047F598A01B93CD1351.jpg 526x297-sV6.jpg Uhhh......jpg LPS 123 07 570x420.jpg Yikes.jpg Sunil nevla by pinkiepieparties-d635aw5.png Wolf i wolf i fied by schocky-d621xi7.png Gallery image-LPS 124 06 570x420.jpg Sunil_getting_his_picture_taken.jpg shrieking_sunil_by_butterflypinky12345-d5ymkhk.png Littlest-Pet-Shop-Episode-14-Trading-Places.jpg 1000 (5).png courage_by_fercho262-d6mk00u.png cute_sunil_by_fercho262-d5ymwsi.png one_magical_mongoose_by_fercho262-d6ld4bk.png scared_sunil_by_fercho262-d660bo2.png sunil_and_his_cobra_by_fercho262-d686xsn.png sunil_by_pony4444-d5xzv0i.png WorriedRussell&Vinnie.png 13552473547009.png 1359807635041.png Even-more-mongoose-D-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-35975501-1024-578.jpg Lps573.png Screen_Shot_2013-08-28_at_11.15.48_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-08-29_at_3.22.15_PM.png SePper-LPS-image-sepper-lps-36230779-1024-577.jpg SugarSprinklesInCameo.png sunil_and_shahrukh_by_32russellferguson23-d63sla4.png Sunil_hiding_behind_Pepper.png Sunil's in love.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-07-16h18m18s29.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-07-16h18m28s114.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-07-16h18m34s178.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-07-16h18m57s164.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-07-16h19m25s183.png Tumblr ngw7v7s5zN1tbhbhmo1 500.png Tumblr mfyj03PZ5o1r9cddbo1 1280.jpg Superheroes.png Sunil vs Cobra.jpg Sunil super shrinking ability that summons dogs.jpg S2E15 Vinnie helps Sunil.png I think I'm in love..jpg Sunil-Uh-Oh..jpg Follow me, Sunil.jpg 7.gif Sunil hiding behind Pepper.png Sunil and shahrukh by 32russellferguson23-d63sla4.png Sunil and Zoe.jpg Lps sunil i look terrible in lilac vector by varg45-d91kkcp.png Littlest pet shop sunil nevla vector by russell04-d8xwn2o.png 11733704 1616487088640874 140261630 o by varg45-d91k8o0.png The sun has no scent.png Mitzi meets the boys.png ScaredSunil&Vinnie2.png 1280x720-XB7.jpg 1280x720-rjq.jpg 1280x720-EGW.jpg 1280x720-Efh.jpg 1280x720-dbi.jpg Sunil rolling Vinnie.png Fat sunil nevla in a big diaper by dev catscratch-d9br6bs.jpeg 335px-Littlest Pet Shop - Wolf-i-fied!.jpg Lps curious pets vector by varg45-dbbjtbo.png 1b0f6f1d9705fd8845e877d03d4b1363sunil.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Mongoose Category:Protagonist Category:Day Campers Category:Main characters